Light at the End of the Tunnel
by Destiny'sHuntress
Summary: An old story i did for English- In a world of pain and fear, Birthdays surely make it better? Wrong- when Destiny is thrown into a plot which has roots closer then she ever thought she would know.


Vicky Obbard

Screams rang out in deep desperation, screeching chains clashed angrily against the Laughing icy prison bars,

The smell of salty tears running accompanied the cries of the innocent children.

What had they done wrong? Nothing at all… imprisoned because of one person and one person only. Destiny Twister… That's my name, and this is my story of pain, love and betrayal… The truth is always the sour sweet in a bag of justice. This is the future… This shouldn't be

This all started on the 6th of July 2009, My Birthday… the worst day of my life.

In fact it's the reason we're all locked up here; the centre of all this misfortune and injustice.

The truth is… This Is All My Fault! I should fully understand this by now… They throw those Acidic words at me. Every Single Stinking Day Of My Pathetic Existence…

The cold, melancholy wind of fate no longer dances with me; no longer does the singing iridescent moon shine on me… Let me take you back… To the beginning of the end.

It was dark; apparently, dreary yet somehow beautiful sighing twilight night, my fourteenth birthday… the town had decided the throw a giant party… I couldn't refuse them this simple gesture and agreed to be there; little did I know this would be the worst mistake of my life.

They, against my wishes, bought me grinning presents; they said they owe me for all the trouble they've caused me over the years. To tell you the truth; back then I wouldn't have had it any other way, no matter the hardships, I'd have had it exactly the same as before. I wish I had been less blind; maybe `it` would never have happened.

A thousand happy shrieks rung out "Happy Birthday!" they had shouted happily towards me… Confused? Surely if they love me so much why would they do this to me? You'll understand in all due time

Recently I had been tracking a string of murders. One Saturday evening; a young man named Jason Ash was found stabbed to death… and then on Sunday another young man named Michael Flaxington was found dead… Strangely both had been killed with a smirking four pointed throwing dagger, thrown with such deadly accuracy; it had pierced their hearts without mistake… It had to have been planned, the question was who and... Why?

Recently a Daniel Groves had been taken in on suspicion of murder, a weapon we thought had been used was found in his crawling creaking locker on the same day Michael was found dead, He was in custody so I was sure we were all safe…

I had stealthily `snuck` out to the silence if the snoring backyard to gaze at the sighing florescent looking stars, I loved the stars and knew quite a lot about Astrology, The wolf pack I grew up with before.. The fire... they had taught me the stories of the stars.

As I gazed up at the twilight sky, I dreamed of a family I never knew. I didn't blame them for leaving me but- I remember my thought had ended short as a tall bearded; jet black haired man approached me from afar; carrying a simple mauve suitcase. He had given it to me muttering a "happy birthday" As I opened the giggling suitcase in wonder… I remember the banshee like screaming in my head as I was hit by a screaming gas like substance and the darkness consumed me.

When I awoke, it was to the sight of a teen dressed like a traffic light. "What do you want traffic light boy?" I had said with an edge of anger in my voice. He wasn't amused "First it's not Traffic Light Boy Its Robin, second you should watch your tone!" he had shouted angrily; I wish I hadn't provoked him… I really do

A small shriek of fear was the first thing I heard after awakening again… There threatened at knife point was Matthew Dixon… My other half's friend "let him go!" I had shouted foolishly; big mistake.

The knife had plunged forward and Matt's body fell to the floor like a porcelain doll… I did what any brave heroic heroine would do… screamed and screamed madly, wishing I had done something. I felt my binds fall off and the strange malicious man had vanished…

That's how the found me; holding the dead body with my eyes wide; mouth hung open in disbelief… They did what any caring, trustful town would do... they sent me to court; I had been framed…

I had discovered Daniel Groves had been found dead in prison, from the signs he had been hit madly with some sort of `cosh`; an old sock filled with sand, They foolishly blamed me for each attack… Ollie Chao killed when a stretching statue fell and hit him on the head, super hero shrinking violet stomped on to death, two survivors Billy Revell and Georgia Brown who survived a shark attack…

Every super hero was either chained in jail or frozen. After all the times we had saved them… this was how they repaid us; by locking us away blindly!

That's how we got here… why we're all locked away; while that madman is still at large!

I pray for them missing heroes… Cairo Lad my dear brother and partner in relationship creation, those were days; though now it's a distant memory.

Im sorry… to every one of these people who have saved so many lives... suddenly I'm interrupted?

I can see a fairly tall grey skinned woman, her hair is sea blue as are her tearful eyes, she is dressed in a cloak similar to mine yet blue… Emotions begin to stir in my heart...

Beside her is a tall green skinned man with Amethyst eyes, a small fang protruding from his mouth and pointed ears which seemed to stretch out like a grin... My heart Bursts open and tears fall like free game.

It cant be, can it... all these years of searching for my parents and now I see them… ghostly images of forgotten memories return to me, all those years on my own, no longer mattered… for in this time of darkness; I had found the light.

"What is your name" the lady had said quietly

"Rachel, Could it be?" the man had said in an excited tone to his `wife` from what I knew… And the weeping golden bands resting upon their ring fingers.

"My name is Hope…" I said my voice small as I saw their eyes widen

"Hope… you go by Destiny Twister, Your full name is Hope Arella Logan… And we have missed you dearly" the woman… My mother had said before engulfing me in a hug, tears streaming down her face. I returned the hug as tears fell hastily from my eyes; my father came over hugging us both…. His tears falling slowly

Maybe darkness was the answer… maybe I can actually do something!

"Mother… there must be a way to stop this injustice I want to help" I said desperately; she seemed to understand.

"we understand…but it's over for us now" my Mother said… something in her eyes made me know something was being hidden "please Mother tell me the truth… what happened to make the killer do this… what happened to Robin" I said sadly as my father sighed before beginning "It was a day like any other, Me and Cyborg were playing video games, Rachel was reading and Robin and Starfire- "Who?" I interrupted, he continued anyway "and Starfire were being all love like when the screeching blood red alarm shattered the atmosphere in the room… Like any other day we went to fight, Just as Starfire had went in to check out the groaning building, a strange ticking noise erupted. Robin's eyes widened and he shouted out to Starfire… but he was too late; the entire screeching building fell down. We haven't seen either of them since" he finished sadly.

"Firstly... I didn't know you knew half those words and secondly that doesn't explain why he's killing Mascalls school kids-"I began when a shadow appeared

"You're not thinking big enough" it said and my eyes widened

"Damien! I thought you had been killed!" I exclaimed with a relief in my voice as I let out a sigh of relief

"Sadly my humanic side has" he said with a hint of sadness evident in his voice

"Damien, what can I do" I said sadly with bitterness cloaking my shaking heart.

"Don't you remember that prophecy stuck all over your walls!" he shouted at me with anger... but there was something in his eyes that I couldn't read... as it slowly came to me.

"Screams shall pierce her heart. Grand daughter to the evil Trigon shall destroy all things pain, and the light shall die forever…" I had repeated out loud and my mother had started crying... my dad had a bitter fear in his eyes.

That prophecy I had known since my birth… what did he mean… unless... it was time for it to come true? This prophecy was always looming at me and squeezing my heart, laughing at my misfortune...

I ran to the crying bars and tugged at them madly "let me out!" I shouted as Damien's eyes glowed black; the bars screeched falling down and I ran to the laughing freezing room and pressed the release all button which screeched and let out a howl. All the heroes and mutants ran out and I found myself being hugged by my little brother; Cairo Lad who had tears cloaking his face.

"Hope I knew you'd come back!" he cried as I pushed him away sadly my heart being weighed down heavily.

"Im sorry but to save us all… I must fulfil my destiny… goodbye little brother" I said turning and running past many people and heading to the secret sighing cove; I wasn't surprised to see Robin… But Billy and Georgia lay there tied up "leave them alone Robin, It's not their fault old Riley building fell all those years ago!" I shouted as the iridescent moon finally returned to me as if cheering for me... as I glared at Robin who glared back with more ferocity.

"This won't bring her back", I shouted as a bitter feeling punched at my heart.

"Maybe not… but it makes me feel better!" he shouted before preparing to attack tears in the corners of his eyes.

I can't let this happen one day longer… at whatever cost. I shall make this change and fulfil my Destiny... for the good of the earth.

My eyes glowed like the sighing moon itself and I felt my soul fall against the screaming string of existence that surrounded the world.

The fates… were not there but the time glasses were, hanging in the air and glowing an assortment of colours.

There were two sobbing hour glasses standing tall; mine and Starfire's… for the world to be pure once more… I must die and she must live on.

My heart wretched around heavily in my chest as thoughts of my parents... of Damien and it crushed me on the inside this better truth... me and Damien could never be.

I have felt the evil tug at my soul everyday. It is time… to be free?

I swap the time energy of the two crying hour glasses and I feel the darkness surround me like a thick veil; consuming my fragile heart… the taste of crimson plagued my mouth as the silver light of life began to closed upon me… suddenly my other half appeared pushing me away with a strangely forlorn smile... Her green eyes shining faintly and her curly chocolate brown hair pale, her body was transparent and barely see able but I could feel her sadness.

"It only needs one of us" she said bravely with no regret in her eyes.

My heart plunged painfully as my soul and hers separated...

"No Vicky!" I shouted as the light blinded me…

Screams and cries accompanied the crying rain that night… all I know for sure is I had failed to protect the only one who had fully comprehended my secrets and wanted me to live on...

As the years went by I had changed...

A stone cloaked angel stood tall, a weeping grave underneath it… on the stone were the words "here lies Vicky Obbard, light of hope in days of darkness… May she rest in peace…" There were two mourners; A young women with red hair who was identified as Starfire as well as Robin. They wondered why there was always a single mourning purple rose on the grave… As they sat praying, something shifted upon the bending hill, Head bowed and her iridescent hair dancing mournfully in the melancholy wind, she looked up and opened her normally amethyst eyes… Crimson orbs stared over the world and two words were all she muttered as the sky flashed madly and her silhouette vanished… Just behind her gasping for breath was Damien who's emerald eyes shone with tears as the sky cried around him and his mourning heart began to bleed in his chest of love that could never be and all that ever was and all that ever could have been and there he sat upon the crest fallen hill which almost seemed to shake, He repeated the words previously muttered by the woman and those broken sobs of words were "Nevermore".

**By Vicky Obbard**


End file.
